The present invention relates to foldable furniture, and particularly to foldable tables and like collapsible structures.
Known foldable tables tend to be unstable when erected, so that it is all too apparent that they are indeed foldable structures and not permanent. For example, there is the trestle table, in which an upper surface member rests on independent foldable trestles. The surface member may be accidentally displaced relative to the trestles, or one or more of them may collapse. When dismantled, there are several separate components to be stored, and they can be quite bulky. There are also picnic tables of various types wherein a surface member has one or more structures articulated to it for providing legs. Such structures are inherently unstable, and only small units are practicable. The known tables are movable only by carrying or dragging. When folded, they are generally not self-supporting unless laid flat.